In catheter assemblies such as are used in hemodialysis, proximal ends of the catheters are terminated in luer connectors that are disposed outside of the patient, and the luer connectors enable easy and rapid connection to respective fluid lines of the hemodialysis apparatus in a manner permitting easy and rapid disconnect. Of course, when unconnected to the fluid lines, the ends of the luer connectors are exposed to debris and contamination and they require cleaning and decontamination prior to each connection.